Ecos do Silêncio
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Por mais que a gente grite, o silêncio é sempre maior.
1. Sussurros

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Essa fanfic é do ponto de vista do Draco. Os capítulos são curtos assim como a fic, é normal mesmo. Astoria é o nome da mulher do Draco, Astoria Greengrass. Eu peguei esse nome do site oficial da JK onde ela diz que os dois se casaram, então a culpa do nome estranho não é minha.

* * *

**Ecos do Silêncio**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Sussurrar é dizer algo em voz baixa. Sussurrar é não querer espalhar um segredo. _Não admitir_. Sussurrar é querer dizer às pessoas o que você sente, mas sem querer que elas realmente te escutem. Sussurrar é inútil.

Pelo menos para mim.

Nunca sussurrei pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Era uma pura perda de tempo, se quer saber. Afinal, todo mundo poderia te escutar, não interessa o assunto ou o porquê. Todos estavam atentos ao que os outros diziam – alunos sedentos por segredos e manias da vida alheia. Era quase doentio. E hoje não é muito diferente; eu vejo pelas revistas que Astoria costuma ler antes de dormir. Elas sempre contam os mínimos detalhes da vida de todos.

Ela me diz até os pontos e vírgulas das brigas que ocorrem pela grande elite do mundo mágico, mas eu não presto atenção. Não por pena de quem é o alvo ou coisa parecida, apenas... Não gosto. É ridículo. E Astoria sabe bem a minha opinião.

Mas ela continua insistindo em dizer, mesmo sabendo que eu não poderia me importar menos.

Às vezes Scorpius sussurra algumas coisas para mim, certamente para ela não ouvir. Ele sempre teve uma conecção maior comigo do que com Astoria. Só que com ele é diferente – com ele eu _consigo_ escutar, mesmo que tenha uma opinião negativa sobre o ato em si. Sei o que ele faz na escola e sei com que garotas ele já saiu. Sei qual é a cor preferida dele e sei o que ele gostaria de ganhar de aniversário. Astoria não.

Graças aos sussurros.

Scorpius tem medo de contar sobre si para a mãe. Uma vez, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – um sussurro desesperado, como se precisasse contar isso alguém, mas não sabia ao certo quem seria essa pessoa. Talvez ele temesse que a mãe não prestasse atenção. Talvez ele quisesse ser ouvido. _Talvez_. Astoria já sussurrou dessa forma para mim.

Minha mãe também.

Meu pai nunca foi um homem de esconder segredos – ele sempre falava o que pensava e fazia o que queria. Eu sempre admirei meu pai; não concordava com todas as suas ações, mas eu o admirava. Ele era responsável e indiferente a tudo que não fosse a mamãe e eu. Ele era um bom pai apesar de tudo que ele nos fez passar. Ele teve seus erros e estava pagando caro por eles. Pensei quais seriam os _meus_ erros e quais seriam suas respectivas consequencias.

Talvez, meu primeiro erro tenha sido amar.

Eu fui uma criança que tinha tudo a hora que queria, por isso não me conformei de não tê-la só para mim.

E vê-la nos braços de outro era agonizante. Todas corriam atrás de mim, menos ela. O desprezo que ela me olhava era quase masoquista de se ver. Me corroia por dentro. Eu ficava aguardando ela sorrir ou dar uma gargalhada para poder, finalmente, tornar o meu dia melhor.

Zabini constantemente fazia piadas de mal gosto falando o nome de praticamente todas as meninas de Hogwarts afim de descobrir quem era a garota. Cansei de mandá-lo à merda por causa disso. Cansei de tantas coisas depois que passei a notá-la que perdi a conta.

E uma delas era que eu cansei de me importar. Com os sorrisos, com as gargalhadas, com os sussurros.

Era angustiante. Me limitava a continuar sendo eu mesmo enquanto ela ria e brincava perto das pessoas que ela amava. E eu não estava entre elas.

No meu sexto ano conversei com a fantasma do banheiro da escola, e ela parecia, de certa forma, me entender. E naquele ano, foi a primeira vez que chorei desde os sete anos de idade. Eu sempre guardei tudo para mim – eram minhas coisas, minhas confidências, eram minhas, _minhas_.

Eu era egoísta. Não queria derramar lágrimas, nunca quis. Eu nunca quis vê-la com outras pessoas – _nunca_ – mas ela sempre esteve ali, tão perto e tão longe. Longe do alcance de minhas mãos por mais que eu ficasse na ponta dos pés e me esticasse. Ela sempre conseguiu escapar entre o vão dos meus dedos.

Eu até queria contar tudo que pensava e sentia para alguém, mas ninguém tinha minha confiança dessa maneira. Por isso eu as guardava para mim. Era uma maneira de autoproteção. Mas isso só me matava por dentro.

Eu sempre precisei conversar com alguém, por isso dou essa oportunidade a Scorpius.

"Draco?" Chamou Astoria entrando no escritório.

Ela se aproximou de mim e acariciou a minha face com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Senti o breve toque de seus lábios nos meus antes de ouvi-la me avisar que estava na hora de dormir. Scorpius já havia se deitado. Ela me deu mais um beijo na testa antes de se retirar e eu voltar a ficar sozinho no silêncio.

Aquele silêncio que estourava meus tímpanos. Aquele silêncio que sufocava, que me deixava desesperado. Aquele silêncio que eu sempre odiei. Assim como odiava ela e sua família feliz.

E, pela primeira vez em anos, eu queria sussurrar também.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, 'primeiro' drama. Não sei se me dou bem nessas áreas, eu tenho jeito com comédias, então críticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas. Acharam a fic confusa? Enfim... Tem dois capítulos ainda pela frente. Essa fic já está completa, e postarei logo os dois capítulos restantes. Então agora cabe a você leitor analisar se essa fic merece ou não uma review. xoxo


	2. Gritos

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é?

* * *

**Ecos do Silêncio**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

"Você nunca entende nada." Eu disse suspirando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Draco, você sabe que as coisas não caminham por aí." Ela disse se aproximando de mim. Levantei-me e fiquei de frente para a lareira. Ela se sentou onde eu estava a segundos atrás. Eu ouvi ela suspirar. "Draco, entenda, por favor."

"Não, Astoria, eu ainda não consigo entender _por que_ você não se importa nem um pouco com o _nosso_ filho. E quando eu digo nosso, eu quero dizer meu e _seu_." Eu disse sem me virar.

A raiva corria em minhas veias, o desprezo, a decepção. E ela parecia não entender. Talvez apenas se fizesse de desentendida para me irritar. E só Merlin sabe o quanto eu sempre odiei isso. Sempre, _sempre_.

"Você tem que entender, Draco, que o problema não tem a ver com o Scorpius. Nem com você." Ela disse.

"E QUE DIABOS É O SEU PROBLEMA ENTÃO?" Astoria arregalou os olhos levemente, mas logo eles voltaram ao normal. O espelho da penteadeira dela se quebrou em pedaços. Ela fixou o olhar nos pedaços do espelho que estavam no chão.

"Daphne vai nos ouvir." Ela alertou em um fio de voz.

"Estou pouco me importando com a sua irmã. A minha conversa é com você, aqui e agora." Eu cortei. Minhas mãos tremiam e resolvi passá-las pelo cabelo para que Astoria não percebesse. Ela me fitou por alguns instantes e se levantou, um dedo apontando em minha direção.

"Você não me entende, nunca procurou me entender. Você não sabe o que EU faço na droga dessa mansão todo dia porque VOCÊ fica trancafiado naquele escritório TODA HORA. Você não sabe o que se passa com o MEU filho graças a isso." Ela despejou.

Senti o sangue ferver em minhas veias e respirei fundo tentando buscar um pouco de autocontrole.

"Não venha contar mentiras para mim Astoria. Conhecer o NOSSO filho é uma coisa que você nunca se preocupou em fazer. O QUE, me diga, O QUE você acha que ele é? Você acha que o CONHECE? Você acha que ele conta as coisas para VOCÊ? Você procurou entendê-lo algum momento? ME DIGA!"

Ela vacilou por alguns instantes.

"Nunca mais diga que eu não amo Scorpius." Ela se virou e deu alguns passos se afastando de mim.

"Eu não diria se você não demonstrasse isso, Astoria."

Ela deu mais alguns passos antes de desabar no chão começando a chorar. Seu corpo começou a balançar graças aos soluços que ela dava. Em menos de cinco segundos, eu já estava ajoelhado ao seu lado envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro continuando a chorar.

Ela me apertou fortemente segurando a minha camisa. Eu sentei no chão e a puxei contra mim. Ela sentou no meu colo, se encostando em meu corpo e eu apenas olhava em volta, só agora percebendo que eu havia quebrado o abajur também.

Ouvi uma leve batida na porta e a cabeça loira de Scorpius apareceu no quarto.

"Hey, está tudo bem?" Ele nos perguntou.

Scorpius entrou e veio em nossa direção. Ele se agachou e olhou para ela, Astoria já havia começado a parar de chorar. Scorpius deu um beijo na testa da mãe e ela se levantou. Tirando as últimas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, acenou afirmativamente dando um beijo no rosto dele e saiu do quarto murmurando um 'vou ver Daphne.'

"O que aconteceu?" Ele me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado no chão. Parecia preocupado.

E eu via a diferença. Scorpius se importava tanto enquanto ela pouco fazia.

"Nada que você precise se preocupar, filho." Eu menti tentando reconfortá-lo.

"Qual é, papai, você não engana nem a vovó com isso."

Ele riu e eu dei de ombros.

"Você tem razão." Eu falei fazendo um gesto em sinal de redenção. "Às vezes me esqueço que o adulto aqui é eu."

Scorpius sorriu, mas logo suas feições se tornaram sérias.

"Pai?" Ele me chamou, eu virei o rosto fitando-o. "Vocês não vão se separar não é?"

Foi a minha vez de rir.

"Não, filho. Isso é só... Uma fase. Até as melhores famílias brigam, não se preocupe com isso."

Mas a expressão dele continuava séria. Isso não era o que realmente o preocupava, percebi. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para o nada, enquanto eu esperava Scorpius tomar coragem de falar alguma coisa.

"Pai? E se..." Ele hesitou alguns segundos. "Eu estiver gostando de alguém? Será que a mamãe se importaria?"

"Duvido muito." Disse rancoroso. "Mas não há problema nenhum em gostar de alguém."

"Você já gostou de alguém?" Ele me perguntou interessado.

"Bem, já." Respondi. Ele continuava a me olhar curioso.

"Mas não era a mamãe."

Crispei os lábios meio incerto do que poderia dizer.

"É." Eu afirmei mesmo não sendo uma pergunta. "Meu relacionamento com a sua mãe é... Diferente."

Ele ficou em silêncio e passou a se mover para frente e para trás enquanto olhava pela janela do quarto. Dava para ver os jardins e tinha uma vista exata para o canteiro de flores de Astoria.

"Papai, eu estou namorando."

Parei alguns segundos decifrando as palavras que meu filho acabara de me dizer.

"E o que tem?" Perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

"É a Lily, Pai, a Lily Potter."

Senti meu estômago afundar e dar voltas.

"O quê?" Perguntei atônito.

"Eu sei, eu sei, ela é uma Potter, isso não está certo. Mas papai, eu não acho que isso ainda seja necessário." Ele falou um tanto aborrecido. "Essa briga é entre voc6e e o pai dela!"

"Mas eu não disse nada." Me defendi.

"Ok, me desculpe." Ele disse desviando os olhos dos meus.

Os olhos com o mesmo tom cinza que os meus. Uma cópia exata do que eu era quando criança, mas com menos erros e rancor.

"Scorpius, eu não vou julgar você por causa disso, mesmo ela sendo a filha do Potter e da..."

E então a minha ficha caiu.

Lily era filha _dela_. E ela não estava comigo. Não era ao meu lado que ela acordava e se deitava, não era a mim que ela abraçava e chorava, não era para mim que ela sorria. Ginevra não era minha e nunca seria.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ouvi mais batidas na porta e Daphne entrou no quarto.

"Scorpius, eu já vou." Ela avisou. Então ela me notou sentado no chão ao lado dele. Deu uma risada irônica. "Quando eu te conheci na escola, Draco, nunca imaginei que iria presenciar uma cena assim."

"Se você tem amor à vida, Daphne, feche a boca." Disse me levantando. Ela deu de ombros. Astoria parou no batente da porta, seus olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados.

Daphne deu um beijo no rosto de Scorpius e, com um aceno, se despediu de mim e saiu. Astoria continuou parada lá. Scorpius nos deixou sozinhos no quarto.

"Ele está namorando a filha dos Potter." Eu avisei.

"Ao menos um de nós três conseguiu o que queria." Ela comentou desgostosa. "Não estrague a felicidade dele."

Eu suspirei e ela veio até mim me abraçando.

E minha vontade não era de abraçar. Era de gritar, para ver se um pouco de tudo que eu sentia ia embora. Gritar é uma maneira de demonstrar fúria, ou quem sabe alegria. É uma maneira de esvaziar o seu eu das emoções que você guarda. Talvez aquele abraço me fizesse melhorar.

Mas não era os braços de Astoria que eu queria em volta de mim naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, aí está a segunda parte. Os capítulos não ocorrem de um dia para o outro e fica a critério de vocês o tempo em que ocorre a fic. A minha intenção é apenas demonstrar a confusão, a angústia, enfim... Os sentimentos do Draco. Logo o último capítulo, não vai demorar!

Um beijo especial para a **Keth**, **Miss Tr.**, **Jane LeloupBlanc**, **Maah D.**, **Maryy**, **- Annizita Malfoy** e **Lou Malfoy**. MUITO obrigada pelas reviews!


	3. Silêncio

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Ecos do Silêncio**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Ela me encarou. Fazia anos que não via aqueles olhos cor de chocolate brilharem. E, pela primeira vez, brilhavam em _minha_ direção.

"Malfoy, podemos conversar?"

Vi Potter olhar feio e minha direção e Astoria nos fitou curiosa. Scorpius deve ter apertado forte a mão da pequena Lily, pois ela lançou um olhar preocupado para ele. Eu dei de ombros e nós dois nos afastamos.

Caminhamos até encontrar um corredor vazio.

"Você não devia proibir esse namoro." Ela me disse.

"Por Merlin, por que todos vocês acham que eu sou uma monstro de oitocentas e três cabeças?"

"Porque você _é_ um." Ela me respondeu.

Suspirei me sentindo estranhamente cansado.

"Mas não vou fazer nada contra. Astoria já me deu esse sermão, me poupe de ouvi-lo outra vez." Comentei. Fechei de leve meus olhos massageando minhas têmporas e pude ouvir Ginevra bufar irritada. Contive minha vontade de rir de sua impaciência.

"Você tem que entender, Malfoy, que eles se amam." Ela explicou calmamente como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

E, naquele momento, eu realmente me sentia como uma.

"Alguém nessa família têm que ser feliz." Eu disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela me olhou curiosa.

"Problemas no casamento?" Perguntou.

"Não comece, Ginevra."

"Vamos, me conte." Ela disse dando um sorriso. Observei aquele curvar de lábios e suspirei.

"Não tenho certeza." Protestei. Ela me beliscou. "Ai! Para!" Ela deu um risinho e se encostou na parede, seu olhos fixos em mim. "Astoria só está um tanto obcecada por mim ultimamente, só isso!" Falei me defendendo.

É claro que não iria contar ela toda a verdade. Astoria anda_ realmente_ obcecada por mim. Acho que isso a mata por dentro, pois ela sabe o que sinto por Ginevra – ou aparenta saber, pelo seja isso que a faz se esquecer de Scorpius. E isso é algo que eu não admito.

"As coisas também não andam muito boas com Harry." Ela comentou aleatoriamente para mim. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e eu estranhei, já que não estava frio nem nada. Observei calmamente seu rosto enquanto ela encarava algo particularmente interessante no canto do corredor. Tossi meio desconfortável e evitei encará-la por alguns instantes.

"Estamos no mesmo barco." Eu disse dando de ombros.

Ela riu e duas covinhas se formaram em suas bochechas.

"Você acha que seria diferente se tivéssemos ficado juntos?" Ela me perguntou, um sorriso melancólico nos lábios.

"Tudo é igual quando se pensa em como tudo deveria ser." Eu respondi.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e olhou para baixo.

"Eu também não consigo imaginar nada disso." Ela comentou. Desviou os olhos e logo me encarou novamente. "Você vai aceitar o namoro, Draco?"

Eu suspirei.

"Não vou deixar Scorpius cometer o mesmo erro que eu."

"Que nós." Ela me corrigiu. Ficamos em silêncio novamente e eu sentia minhas entranhas protestarem. Meu corpo estava tenso por tê-la tão perto depois de tanto tempo. "Draco?" Ela chamou. Senti um arrepio ao ouvir ela pronunciar meu primeiro nome. "Você poderia... Me abraçar? Como você me abraçou daquela vez?"

Ela continuou me encarando e eu dei um leve sorriso abrindo de leve meus braços.

Estava me aproximando de Ginevra quando ela veio até mim e passou os braços envolta de minha cintura, me apertando. A abracei pelos ombros e senti mil coisas passando pela minha cabeça no momento. Um ar triste e melancólico dominava o corredor. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a apertei protetoramente contra mim – quem sabe se ficássemos assim por tempo suficiente tudo poderia parecer mais real?

"Você nunca foi meu." Ela disse me apertando cada vez mais.

"Você nunca foi minha." Sussurrei em resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos com força me apertando ainda mais.

"Eu queria ser sua." Ela sussurrou também.

"Eu também queria que você fosse _minha_." Eu falei ainda abraçado a ela. Sentia vontade de gritar, mas isso certamente chamaria a atenção dos outros. Ela afastou a cabeça de leve para me encarar e, sem hesitação, deixei-me mergulhar naquele mar castanho.

Ginevra ficou na ponta dos pés e pousou os lábios sobre os meus. Sua boca delicada sobre a minha, num toque quase imperceptível, fez com que eu suspirasse contra seus lábios. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, coloquei uma mão atrás de sua nuca e a puxei contra mim, aprofundando o beijo. Sua língua quente passou sobre a minha e ela soltou um gemido um tanto sofrido entre o beijo. Senti-a se agarrar ao meu pescoço e tirar os pés do chão se sustentando em mim.

E como começou, terminou.

"Eu... Desculpe." Ela disse soltando-se de mim.

"Você me pediu _aquele_ abraço. Daquela vez, quando nos abraçamos, eu te beijei." Lembrei.

"Eu não iria esquecer." Ela suspirou. "Draco, eu... Não quero que Lily cometa os mesmo erros que eu cometi quando menor. Não quero que você deixe Scorpius fazer o mesmo. Promete?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu suspirei e acenei afirmamente antes de beijar levemente os lábios dela. Ela me olhou confusa.

"Uma promessa tem que ser selada com um beijo."

Ela riu tristemente e me abraçou mais uma vez. Quando ela me soltou, desviou os olhos.

"Estão nos esperando."

"Vá na frente." Eu avisei. "Diga que eu estou mal-humorado ou coisa parecida."

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Antes de virar o corredor ela ouvi-a me chamar.

"Desculpe pelo beijo. Foi sem querer."

Então ela virou o corredor e eu me encostei na parede.

E depois de tudo, veio o silêncio. Aquele silêncio que ecoava na minha cabeça novamente.

E mais uma vez ela escapou entre o vão de meus dedos. Mais uma vez ela foi e eu não fiz nada para impedir. Ela me deixa confuso. Em menos de quinze minutos ela me fez querer gritar, sussurrar, pensar e voltar a respirar. Ela devolveu as cores a minha vida, mesmo que seja por meros minutos.

E assim como o colorido ofuscou meus olhos quando estávamos juntos, o cinza voltou a predominar. O mesmo cinza de meus olhos.

Estou cansado disso tudo. Cansado de não tê-la, de ainda pensar nela, cansado de ter que viver uma mentira.

E eu percebi várias coisas graças a ela. Mas eu não podia contar para ninguém, eu só podia ficar _calado_.

Às vezes eu acho que esse silêncio ecoa, e por mais que a gente grite, o silêncio vai ser sempre maior.

* * *

**N/A:** Acabou. Bem, eu sempre pretendi fazer a Ginny dar um beijinho nele aqui. De começo eu fiz uma coisa, mas ficou muito... Ah, eu não gostei então eu mudei um pouco. Um segundo e último contato deles pelo resto da vida. Enfim, obrigada **Maah D.** por agüentar meus ataques na escola e agüentar aqueles que ainda estão por vir, pois você é a minha fonte de inspiração, além do professor Viapiana, of course. Beijos imensos para você!

Obrigada também **Lou Malfoy**, **Mrs. Violet**,** Jane LelouBlanc**,** Keth**,** Ginny Danae Malfoy**,** Miss Tr.**,** Maryy **e** Astrid Kellen**, um beijão enorme para vocês.

Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo e... é isso! Beijos para todos que leram e não comentaram e para os que ainda vão ler. Até mais!

* * *

******Publicada: **17/02/2008

**Finalizada: **27/02/2008


End file.
